Double Date
by thunderbolts-lightning
Summary: When Rachel and Jesse go on a double date with Quinn and Finn, things get a little steamier than expected. Takes place after Season 2 Prom, AU where Quinn is good friends with Rachel and Rachel isn't hung up on Finn. One-shot smutty fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. If I did, St. Berry would be endgame, Kurt would have been accepted into NYADA, and Finchel would get out of our faces. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned, nor do I own Spring Awakening or the line referenced from it.  
**

**xxx**

Rachel had initially declined the invitation to double date with Quinn and Finn- She wasn't officially dating Jesse again-but Quinn had bribed her with a girly sleepover after the date and Rachel couldn't resist. Rachel had also wanted a redo date with Jesse after their flub of a prom, and Quinn felt she needed to remedy the rift that had formed between the couples because of it. The date had gone well, the boys were civil towards each other, and the four were back at Quinn's empty house watching a stupid comedy movie.

Rachel couldn't stop staring at her date, he had gotten a haircut that reminded her of the old Jesse, the Jesse she couldn't keep her hands off of. Every time he looked at her, she would see his smoldering eyes and shift closer to him, her body yearning for contact. Now, sitting on the couch together, Jesse's arm draped over her shoulder with his hand nonchalantly brushing her breast, Rachel found she could no longer focus on anything but his touch.

It became obvious that the couple sitting opposite Rachel and Jesse couldn't focus either; Quinn was currently on Finn's lap, sucking on his neck while his hands rested on her ass. Jesse chuckled as he noticed the two going at it, earning a questioning look from his date.

"It's Finn, he has very sloppy hands. Quinn must not mind his inexperience." Jesse whispered into her ear, his hot breath on her neck making Rachel shiver

"Oh, and you would know?" Rachel replied, turning her face to him and raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, Rachel Berry?" Jesse asked, his silky voice traveled through to her core.

Rachel tensed at the realization of what would happen next, her body finally getting what it wanted.

"Yes" was all Rachel could squeak out before Jesse pulled her onto his lap, his hands gripping high on her waist. She shifted around so that she straddled him with her knees and bent down to meet him in a bruising kiss. Jesse's hands remained on her waist for what seemed like an eternity, until Rachel thrusted against him, urging him on.

He began to move his hands up, his palms wrapped around her sides, he stopped where her breasts began and ran his thumbs back and forth across her nipples, making Rachel tingle and thrust into him again, her body begging for more contact. He started to inch his hands down her back, the suspense tormenting, sending Rachel's core pulsing. As he reached her hips, Jesse gripped her hard and pulled her closer to him, releasing her lips to suck on her neck. His hands slipped down to the curve of her ass, his palms exploring every inch of surface. Lifting her skirt, his fingers played at the hem of her underwear, leaving goose bumps on her skin and causing a wetness to seep from her. In the brief moments that Rachel could think coherently, she worried that Jesse would notice the wetness and be repulsed, but as his hand grazed over the center of her pelvis, she felt him shift beneath her with a ragged sigh "Christ, Rach. You're so wet." He released her for a moment to steady himself, making Rachel whimper at the lack of contact and thrust into him again. "Fuck, Rachel" Jesse snapped. "You can't do that"

Having lost all control of her body and mind, Rachel mewled in his ear "Watch me" before grinding into him once more, this time she felt a hardness beneath her that multiplied her sensations tenfold. It was as if her body was begging to be touched, she needed his hands on her, or it felt like she would explode.

Just as Jesse was about to touch her again, she was pulled away by an irate Quinn.

"Come on Rachel, we'll go upstairs." Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel by the arm and pulled her on her feet. "Boys, you can use the shower down here. Towels are in the cabinet in the bathroom."

Rachel was too disoriented to understand what was going on as Quinn pulled her up the stairs and into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping herself down.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, her body beginning to forget the feeling of Jesse's hands on her.

Stepping into the shower, Quinn explained. "_We_ are all taking cold showers. Things got a little out of control down there, and I don't need another pregnancy happening to me, or you."

"But, Jesse and I weren't-"

"That's what you say now, but given a few more minutes, it would have happened. Could you even think coherently with Jesse's hands on you?"

Rachel couldn't answer, knowing that she lost control of her inhibitions whenever Jesse came near her.

Quinn poked her head out of the curtain, with a cheeky grin on her face "That's what I thought"

Rachel smiled back and sat on the counter, waiting for Quinn to finish. She thought of what would have happened if she hadn't been interrupted by her friend; if Jesse would have touched her more intimately. Thinking of what his hands could have done to her, Rachel felt the pulsing in her core return, causing her to shift uncomfortably on the counter.

"Are you almost finished, Quinn?" Rachel called out impatiently, hoping the cold shower would rid her of the strong desire to touch herself. Just then, Quinn stepped out of the shower and covered herself up with one of the towels that hung on the wall.

"Shower's all yours. I am going to go change and say goodbye to Finn, don't take too long." Quinn said as she walked out the door and into her room, leaving Rachel with the shower still running.

Rachel took off her top and unhooked her bra, then slipped out of her skirt. As she removed her cotton underwear, she noticed just how wet she had gotten and stepped into the shower before she could give it a second thought. The cold water hit her like ice and she was instantly rid of all pleasant feelings, she hugged herself, facing the shower head, as the water poured down her face. When she had had enough, she turned the dial on the shower and felt the water heat up. The urge to sing struck her and she began to hum the opening notes to _It's all coming back to me now,_ ignoring the sound of footsteps approaching the shower.

Suddenly, Rachel felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and someone begin to kiss her bare shoulders.

"Jesse" Rachel breathed, moving her head to the side, exposing more neck for him to suck on. She noticed that Jesse was wearing only his boxer-briefs.

"Who else?" he mumbled against her skin, his smug reply exciting her whole body.

Jesse left a trail of kisses up her neck, nipping and sucking the skin behind her ear, his fingers playing at her nipples, coaxing a soft moan from Rachel. Sliding his hands back down to her hips, he gripped her lightly and spun her around to face him.

"I wanted to finish what we started" Jesse whispered seductively into Rachel's ear, making her tremble with desire. "It'll be harder to fuck you standing up, but we'll manage."

His words fueling her, Rachel grabbed the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down, revealing his fastidiously groomed length. Curious to how it felt, she grabbed it with her right hand and began to stroke it, making Jesse stumble back. Regaining himself, he grabbed Rachel's arms and pinned them to the shower wall, "Oh no you don't, right now is all about you."

Jesse hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her back into the wall more firmly than before, his left hand resting on her thigh. His right hand came up to brush her hair out of her face, then Jesse kissed her passionately. Rachel was all but lost in his kiss when she felt Jesse's thumb begin to circle her clit; She let out a sigh into his mouth, never having felt such incredible pleasure before. He released her lips and moved his mouth to her jaw, speeding up the motions of his hands, which made Rachel's legs tense around him. With his thumb still stroking her, Jesse began to pump one finger, then two, into her. Rachel's breathing hitched and she tilted her head back against the wall.

"So good" She moaned, her hips involuntarily rocking into him.

"Think of how my mouth would feel, licking you all over. Or how good I would feel inside you, Do you want that?" Jesse growled into her ear.

"Mmhmmm, I want you." Rachel crooned, her eyes fixed on him.

"Then come for me Rach" Inside her, she felt Jesse's fingers hook back before heaven broke over her. She cried out, the intensity of her orgasm overwhelming. Jesse's lips found hers again, holding her there as she rode out the feeling.

"Please Jesse, I need _you_" she begged as the waves of pleasure died down, her body craving more. Before she could say another word, she felt him enter her. There was no pain, no discomfort, only the most amazing sensation she had ever felt, he fit perfectly. He pumped once, twice, into her and she felt another explosion of pleasure. "I love you, Jesse." Rachel whimpered as she rode wave after wave of her second orgasm.

Her words sent him over the edge, thrusting once more, Jesse lost control and came into her. "You're my everything, Rachel." He met her lips in a long, tender kiss, his tongue dragging over her lower lip.

"'Truly, Heaven must feel like this'" Jesse whispered into her ear, repeating a line from a new favorite musical of theirs.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door and froze, Jesse still inside Rachel.

"Rachel? Are you still in the shower?" Quinn called out as she entered the bathroom.

"Ye-Yes, I am just washing up. I'll be out in five." Rachel stuttered, petrified that Quinn would discover Jesse with her.

"Hurry up, I made popcorn. You've already missed Jesse, I think he left before Finn." Quinn informed, "I'll be downstairs"

"Okay, be out in a minute." Rachel replied, hearing the door close. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rachel pushed Jesse off of her and collapsed in a fit of giggles. "I can't believe that just happened, that she didn't discover you in here"

"She would have never spoken to either of us again." Jesse joined her laughing, helping her out of the shower and into a towel.

"Let's get dressed, I have to get downstairs before Quinn storms up here again." Rachel changed into the pajamas Quinn had left for her and kissed Jesse goodbye, turning to head out the door.

"Wait, Rach. How am I supposed to leave without her seeing me" Jesse called her back, a worried expression marring his face.

"Well," Rachel said looking back at him with a smile, "I guess you'll just have to climb out the window."

**xxx**

**That concludes the first piece of smut I have ever written. This is for DreamsofRay because it's her birthday! Yay! **

**Please forgive me, this was not beta'd because I wanted to surprise the two lovely ladies who beta my stuff (DreamsofRay and eternallystberry)**

**I hope it wasn't too bad, I apologize if it was. **

**This is also to hold people over until the next update of How I Know You, I am working on it as you read this! **


End file.
